


My Sun

by snchoerry



Series: Loona Chronicles [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hyerim, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, One Shot, hyerim is just really cute ok, i also wrote this because their first win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchoerry/pseuds/snchoerry
Summary: it's their first win and- wait, where's yerim?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Loona Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804306
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a one shot and i originally wrote this on wattpad but because my wattpad page mostly consists of twice i decided to put this one shot here since ya know, i write about LOONA here
> 
> this is the first fic i wrote for loona :]
> 
> anyways enjoy :]

One minute they were performing their choreography in front of the mirror, their breaths leaving their lips hastily and their legs shaking out of exhaustion. Then the next, they were being given a trophy, confetti shot up in the air and they got congratulatory greetings from the other artists.

It all happened so fast, so quick that their minds failed to properly process the adrenaline that pumped through their veins. Hyejoo saw Heejin sob harder as she held the silver trophy in her hands, Hyunjin laughing but giving her the comfort she needed. Then she saw Sooyoung stand in front of her, walking closer to sob into her shoulders; to which Hyejoo did the same.

They were all tired but the thought of being able to capture their first win due to their faithful fans made them sob harder. Hyejoo, along with the other members, fell to their knees, bowing to the camera as they all felt their future brighten up a little bit.

Hyejoo couldn't help but feel her heart pump a little faster, her eyes blurring with water as she continued to stare at her members.

_We made it. And it just the beginning._

~

"Ah! Heejin give that to me!" Hyunjin whined, reaching out to grab the remote that Heejin grabbed. Their eldest, Kahei, watched in amusement before tending to Yeojin who was adamant on baking some cookies for some odd reason.

The atmosphere of their dorm was louder and god forbid their leader who wasn't here because if she came right now she most likely would've been in pure shock. Dishes and pillows were cluttered everywhere, floor, table and even on the couch. It was a surprise that Jungeun didn't say anything (probably because she was too tired).

It was loud and sometimes Jungeun would scold the loudest, Jiwoo, to quiet it down even if it were Heejin and Hyunjin fighting over a simple remote. Everyone was actually in the living room, finally relaxing after their much needed party.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo were on the couch, somehow dealing with the continued bickering from Hyunjin and Heejin. Kahei and Yeojin were busy baking in the kitchen, sometimes the former would peak around the corner to make sure everyone was still breathing. Jungeun was on the floor surfing through the internet. It's a surprise that she's awake considering she usually sleeps earlier but today was probably an exception. Jinsoul was teaching Chaewon something and they both kept laughing at the other member's reaction.

Hyejoo watched, her arms crossed, smiling from ear to ear. She really couldn't help but feel a little enlightenment from seeing her members all filled with joy and energy. It was as if the sun was still present even if the city was clothed in the darkness of the midnight sky.

_Speaking of the sun.._

_Where's Yerim?_

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow and pushed herself off the wall, her eyes scanning their living room to see if she can spot her brightest star. But nothing. "Unnie-" Hyejoo tapped Jungeun's shoulder, "Where's Yerim?"

Every time Hyejoo couldn't spot Yerim, she usually asked either Jungeun or Jinsoul - mostly the former because Jungeun was the responsible one out of the two - since those two were like Yerim's parents. Seriously. Jungeun always had the tendency to look over Yerim's shoulder and make sure she's ok, like a mother, and Jinsoul would always be the one to fire Yerim's laugh through weird and corny jokes, like a father.

"She said she had to get something from her room." Jungeun hummed, "But that was like 25 minutes ago. I'll go-" She stood up and placed her phone down. _Ah, there goes her motherly instincts again._

"It's ok." Hyejoo lightly pushed against Jungeun's shoulders to stop her from standing up any further, "I'll check on her." She smiled before making her way towards the room that Yerim had said she was in. Hyejoo walked through the hallway and felt a little, odd.

It was quieter, that's for sure. Yeah, the girl's voices were still evident and still echoed against their thin walls but it was far more distant now. Their conversations and their chuckles were muffled and distinct. Hyejoo shivered a bit, the silence didn't really sit well in her stomach since she got so used to the loud atmosphere.

She shook off the feeling and moved her hand forward only to stop at a noise. A noise that was far off from the girls in the living room, a noise that came out like a muffled whimper. Hyejoo stepped closer to Yerim's room, her ears finally listening in. She ignored the screams and the noisy laughing from Jinsoul and heard muffled crying.

Her eyes widened and opened the door slightly. There she felt her heart dropped. "Yerim?" She gave up trying to be stealthy and barged into the room, closing the door behind her just in case Yerim didn't want the others to hear her. Just as she said those words, Yerim looked up and didn't bother hiding her tears. She just pouted and sniffled.

"I cou-couldn't help it." Yerim sniffled, her shoulders shaking, "I was so happy and-and all of you were already happy and I didn't want to disturb you guys with my crying. I'm-I'm not sad I just couldn't help but-" Yerim cried into the palm of her hands and her words became muffled noises.

Hyejoo walked towards Yerim and kneeled in front of her. The former was never really a good advice giver like Haseul, Jungeun and even Jiwoo; in fact, she was usually the one who needed the advice. Hyejoo just didn't know how to communicate her feelings as well as, for example, Jiwoo and Yeojin.

But the sight of Yerim crying, alone in her room, made Hyejoo's heart drop. She hated seeing her ball of sunshine dim and shy away from comfort. Yerim was always bright, her smile blinding anyone who looked, her positivity bringing nothing but giggles and laughs to their family. However, seeing Yerim like this seemed to have drained Hyejoo's world of vibrancy. Hyejoo wanted to see her smile again.

Sure, Yerim wasn't crying because she was sad but still. Hyejoo wanted the older girl to smile, to grin away those tears and to be the extrovert she was born to be. "Hey," Hyejoo grabbed Yerim's hand, "It's ok to cry in front of us, you know that right?"

Yerim nodded, wiping away her tears with her forearm, "I know. But I didn't want to ruin the mood with crying." She laughed slightly, "We've all cried enough on stage, especially Heejin unnie." Hyejoo chuckled at Yerim's light humor.

"You wouldn't ruin the mood Yerim." Hyejoo wiped Yerim's tears away, the latter's eyes looking at her with uncertainty. It was cute. "We love you no matter what. Whether you're smiling or crying, the members will never blame you for ruining the mood. And we all feel the same way-"

Hyejoo has no idea where all of her words are coming from but she's glad they're leaving her lips.

"-We're all still shocked after what happened. It's our first win and no matter how you look at it, it'll always be our first." Hyejoo smiled warmly at the older girl, "Come on don't worry about crying. You've seen Heejin unnie cry a lot today so no one can really beat her." She winked, making Yerim laugh.

There it is. The laugh that Hyejoo loved to hear. Hyejoo watched as Yerim compose herself, breathing in to control her trembling hands. "Ok, I feel better." She mumbled, her voice was a little stuffy. "I never knew you were such a good advice giver." Yerim glanced at Hyejoo.

"Well, I didn't know until now too." She chuckled, setting herself to sit beside Yerim. The latter smiled brightly and Hyejoo could feel her world fill with colours again. Each corner being filled to the brim with vibrant tints just by the cute smile that Yerim has offered her.

Hyejoo's heart was beating out of her chest, and she was slightly afraid of what that meant but she paid no attention to it. "The girls and I will be outside, so when you're ready-" She stood up to leave but Yerim caught her wrist. "Yerim?"

"I'm actually.." The older girl looked shy and her demeanor was far from her normal confident self. "Tired. Can you sleep here tonight? With me? Please..?"

Hyejoo's eyes watched Yerim's expression intently and her mind was going into a haze due to the little pout that rested on Yerim's lips. The latter looked everywhere but Hyejoo's eyes, afraid of the rejection she might receive.

Hyejoo isn't the tough and brute girl she says she is in front of the camera; in fact, she's the complete opposite. However, Yerim was still aware of the fact that Hyejoo wasn't too fond with physical contact as per se, Heejin or Jiwoo. If anything even Hyunjin liked it more than Hyejoo. Yerim had no idea where she got the confidence to ask Hyejoo such a thing and now she's itching the need to slap herself for being too scatte-

"Sure."

Yerim looked up, "What?"

Hyejoo smiled softly, gesturing for Yerim to lie down and move over, "I'll sleep beside you. You're asking me to cuddle, right?"

Yerim blinked a few times and she tried to hold her composure but the light blush on her cheeks practically betrayed her, "Y-Yeah. Ju-Jungeun unnie usually does it when I'm feeling down but you know..Are you sure you're ok with this? If you're uncomfortable you don't have to-"

Hyejoo sighed, "If I didn't want to do it, I would have said no." Truth be told, Hyejoo's heart beating out of her rib cage at this point. She watched as Yerim slowly tuck herself into bed, her eyes looking as confused as ever - probably because Hyejoo agreed to cuddling, which was odd. Hyejoo was never opposed to the idea of cuddling with Yerim, she was just too nervous to do it.

Hyejoo took a deep breath and laid beside the older girl, getting comfortable under the sheets. She turned towards Yerim and chuckled, "I'm comfortable, trust me." She reassured.

"Are you sure?" Yerim pouted, looking down to avoid Hyejoo's eyes.

The latter placed her finger under Yerim's chin, bringing it up so their eyes could meet. Hyejoo's mind fell into a trance but she was quick to save herself from it before exposing herself to being hypnotized by Yerim's brown eyes. "Yes, now, come here." Being the taller of the two, Hyejoo opened her arms for Yerim to squeeze into.

It took a few awkward minutes before Yerim could slowly move forward, only until Hyejoo moved that they got comfortable. Yerim was trapped in Hyejoo's arms, her body completely enveloped in the taller girl's warmth. Hyejoo's one hand wrapped around Yerim's waist while the other laid under Yerim's head, stroking her hair soothingly. "You really are a big softie." Yerim muttered, tucking her head further into Hyejoo's chest.

Hyejoo chuckled lightly, "Like you aren't. I'm pretty sure that's one of the reasons you're literally called the sun in our group, aside from Jiwoo unnie."

Yerim looked up to face Hyejoo, their faces were inches apart yet they both chose not to think too much about because if they did their words would have already melted in their throats, "You aren't annoyed by it right? Don't I come off as too positive that I come off a little careless-"

"I never thought of you as the over thinker." Hyejoo was quick to interrupt the older girl, hoping it would rid of Yerim's thoughts. "Why would I be annoyed? You're like.." Hyejoo braced herself for her own words, ".. _my ball of sunshine_."

Yerim's eyes widened and felt her heart jump to a thousand stars when Hyejoo mumbled those corny yet cute words. "Yours?"

Hyejoo cleared her throat, trying to avoid Yerim's eyes, "Yeah." She muttered, internally wishing that Yerim would stop staring at her with so much interest considering it was making her nervous; much more than she already is. "If that's ok with you-!"

Yerim giggled and pushed herself further into Hyejoo's body, her arms wrapped around the younger girl's body, tightening her grip. "I never knew you had a soft spot for me." Yerim smiled, her voice being muffled by Hyejoo's shirt. The taller of the two took a few seconds to full process what had just happened but soon enough she returned the tight hug.

"Of course I did and I still do." Hyejoo chuckled tightening her grip around Yerim's body. She buried her nose in Yerim's hair, smelling the sweet scent of all things sweet and subtle. She closed her eyes in pure bliss as she couldn't help but feel as if she was floating due to the fact that Yerim was tucked so close to her. "Goodnight sunshine." Hyejoo hummed, running her fingers through Yerim's hazelnut brown locks.

~ bonus ~

"Yerim, Hyejoo, you should see thi-oh." Heejin raised an eyebrow as she saw the scene laid out in front of her once she opened the door. Hyunjin and Jungeun, who were standing behind her peered over her shoulder and they too were a little surprised.

Hyejoo was practically cradling Yerim in her arms and her grip was secure, especially around Yerim's waist. The older girl of the two was tucked comfortably under Hyejoo's chin, her arm loosely wrapped around Hyejoo as well. They were tangled under the blanket, their bodies close together even if there was enough space for the two of them. Soft snores left their lips and they were both sound asleep.

Jungeun sighed, "I guess they were a little tired."

"A little?" Heejin giggled before letting out a soft sigh, "I'm pretty sure Hyejoo did a good job in comforting Yerim."

Hyunjin looked at Heejin, "Comforting?"

"Yeah." Heejin crossed her arms, not taking her eyes off the cute scene, "I passed by the room when I had to use the washroom and I heard Yerim crying. I was going to check if everything's alright but Hyejoo had the whole thing under control." Heejin smiled, remembering the words that Hyejoo had shared with Yerim.

Jungeun's eyes widened, "Yerim was crying? Why was she crying, is she ok-" Hyunjin was quick to stop her rambling as she placed her palm on Jungeun's shoulder.

"Calm down mother goose." Hyunjin snickered, followed by Heejin's muffled laugh. "I'm sure she's fine now." She gestured towards Yerim and Hyejoo's bodies that were practically mushed together.

Heejin pushed the two backward and carefully closed the door, "Goodnight babies." She chuckled, gesturing for the others to let the two rest. It took a while for Jungeun to leave considering she was probably still a little worried about Yerim but Heejin convinced her that Hyejoo had already comforted the younger girl.

_After all, Yerim was Hyejoo's ball of sunshine._

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't really proof read (i don't think) so yeah :]
> 
> my wattpad is CubChaeng for those who don't know :/
> 
> stay safe and healthy!


End file.
